ReBuilding
by ZuA30
Summary: Kejadian ini diambil setelah time skip 5 tahun dari arc "The Thousand Blood War" yang mana Soul Society kalah dalam perang tersebut, banyak kerugian yang mereka alami karenya. Namun mereka tidak menyerah, mereka mengumpulkan kekuatan kembali untuk menyerang balik para Quicy itu. Tapi disaat seperti ini, kemana perginya Ichigo? /RenjixRukia/?xIchigo
1. Chapter 1 : Dibalik itu semua

**Disclaimer : Bleach nya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Lord Kubo~**

"Hei…"

Terdengar suara feminim yang lembut, sedang memanggil seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang yang tertidur di sebuah matras usang.

"Hei bangunlah…"

Ingin sekali laki-laki itu membuka matanya, namun rasa lelah sudah menguasai tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"BAGUN ANJINKK!!!"

Perempuan itu sudah tidak sabar dan menampar laki-laki itu dengan menggunakan bantal lain yang ada di sampingnya dengan keras, sehingga membuat laki-laki itu langsung terbangun dengan posisi duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ett, gak usah ngegas apa! Aku ini kelelahan karena sudah dikejar-kejar oleh para Vandenreich sialan itu kemarin, kau seharusnya sudah mengetahuinya Rukia!"

"Kau pikir yang kelelahan disini hanya kau saja Renji? Ah sudahlah. Ayo cepat kita sarapan, kita akan segera berangkat ke Ibu Kota."

Perempuan bernama Rukia itu menarik lengan Renji untuk keluar dari tendanya, selama perjalan Renji bertanya-tanya untuk apa mereka pergi ke Ibu Kota, sementara kemarin saja mereka sudah pergi ke Hueco Mundo untuk mencari beberapa informasi.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi ke Ibu Kota? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting disana?"

"Ya itu benar, Yhwach sudah memilih Ksatria baru. Karena hal ini, para Quincy membuat perayaan di Ibu Kota untuk merayakannya, kita harus melihatnya. Urahara-san bilang kemungkinan Ksatria ini akan bisa merepotkan kita."

Setelah Rukia menjelaskannya, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah lapangan yang tak jauh dari tenda istirahat. Lapangan itu memang sudah lama digunakan untuk tempat memasak sekaligus tempat untuk makan bersama di sebuah matras jerami yang besar, tetapi baru kali ini ada banyak orang di lapangan untuk makan bersama.

Karena biasanya mereka selalu makan di tenda mereka masing-masing.

Saat Rukia dan Renji sudah membawa mangkuk mereka sendiri yang berisikan sup sayur, mereka berdua pun ikut duduk bersama para Shinigami yang tersisa.

"Ada apa ini, tak biasanya? Apakah ada rapat?" Renji memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, sambil minum kuah sup sayurnya.

Urahara tersenyum ceria ke arah Renji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas putihnya. "Kau benar Abarai-san~" Lalu Urahara berdiri sambil melihat ke sekeliling orang-orang yang kini sedang memperhatikan dirinya. "Baiklah mungkin diantara kalian ada yang masih belum menghabiskan makanannya, tetapi aku akan menjelaskan apa alasan dibalik aku memanggil kalian dalam rapat ini dan rencana yang akan kita jalankan sehabis sarapan."

Seluruh orang berwajah serius sambil mendengarkan pengumuman yang akan dibawakan oleh Urahara sendiri.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, kemarin kita sudah mengirim beberapa regu untuk pergi ke Hueco Mundo, mencari bantuan sekaligus informasi. Salah satu informasinya adalah Raja Yhwach sudah memilih Ksatria baru untuk--"

Sebelum Urahara menyelesaikan penjelasan nya, Renji meninju dengan keras ke matras jerami sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyebut orang itu dengan sebutan 'Raja'!"

Beberapa Shinigami hanya terdiam, kebanyakan dari mereka setuju dengan perkataan Renji.

"Baiklah, baiklah~ Uhum, akan ku ulangi lagi." Urahara pun menutup kipasnya, sambil menatap serius kepada para Shinigami yang sedang duduk dengan tegap di depannya. "Yhwach sudah merekrut seorang Ksatria yang kita semua tidak tahu dari mana dia berasal, bahkan semua informasi yang kita dapatkan tidak ada yang menyebutkan tentang hal itu. Sepertinya Ksatria ini cukup kuat, mengingat bahwa dia akan menjadi tangan kanan Yhwach itu sendiri."

Saat mendengar penjelasan dari Urahara, beberapa Shinigami mulai bergumam. Wajah mereka begitu resah, sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Di tengah kerusuhan tersebut, ada seorang Shinigami berambut pirang mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bertanya soal penjelasan tersebut.

"Anu, apakah anda tahu seperti apa Ksatria ini?"

"Sayang sekali, kita juga tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang hal itu Kira-san." Urahara menjawab pertanyaan dari Shinigami Kira Izuru sambil menundukkan wajahnya, sehingga topi hijau putih nya bagaikan menutup kedua matanya karena bayangan dari topi itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba ekspresi Urahara berubah ketika dia membuka kipas putihnya dengan cepat di depan wajahnya, sambil tersenyum lebar kepada para Shinigami yang ada di depannya. "Maka dari itu kita akan membuat regu yang terdiri dari 5 orang, menyusup ke Ibu Kota untuk mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya~"

Para Shinigami itu terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain, penasaran siapa yang akan dikirim ke Ibu Kota untuk menjalani misi ini.

Salah satu Shinigami berkacamata hitam yang bernama Tetsuzaemon Iba mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk bertanya. "Jadi siapa yang akan pergi kesana? Apakah anda sudah memutuskannya?"

Urahara tersenyum lebar, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya di depan wajahnya. "Hai~ Aku sudah memutuskannya. Orang yang akan pergi ke Ibu Kota adalah Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo dan Hisagi Shuuhei. Jadi, apakah diantara kalian semua ada yang keberatan?"

Hening, sepertinya diantara para Shinigami maupun dari orang yang disebutkan tidak ada yang keberatan.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari para Shinigami yang tersisa, Urahara pun menutup kipasnya yang ada di tangan kanannya sambil menepuk-nepuk kipas itu di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, bagi nama yang sudah disebutkan tadi mohon berkumpul di tenda ku dalam 10 menit. Rapat dibubarkan."

Setelah rapat dibubarkan, beberapa Shinigami mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Saat Rukia ingin pergi menuju tempat pencucian untuk mencuci mangkuk bekas sup sayurnya, tiba-tiba Renji menyenggol Rukia yang juga ikut pergi ke tempat pencucian.

"Ada apa?" Tannya Rukia, penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukankah besok kau ada janji untuk bertemu dengan kedua adik Ichigo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari teman masa kecilnya itu membuat wajah Rukia termenung, selama ini dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Tak terasa kini sudah 5 tahun, itu benar. Sudah 5 tahun lamanya sejak kejadian dari "The Thousand Blood War", sudah 5 tahun lamanya kekalahan dari Soul Society, sudah 5 tahun lamanya Yhwach menjadi Raja dari ketiga dunia dan sudah 5 tahun lamanya sang 'Shinigami Pengganti' menghilang setelah peperangan itu berakhir.

Tidak ada yang tahu kemana atau dimana Shinigami berambut orange itu berada, bahkan keluarga dan teman dekatnya pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan menganggap bahwa sang Shinigami Pengganti gugur dalam perang, mereka beranggapan seperti itu karena Ichigo terakhir kali terlihat saat bertarung melawan Yhwach bersama dengan mantan Kapten Divisi Lima, Aizen Sousuke. Tetapi, Rukia, Renji dan teman-temannya yang lain (1) masih percaya bahwa dia masih hidup di suatu tempat.

Dampak dari perang tersebut sudah merugikan kedua belah pihak.

Dari pihak Yhwach, dia kehilangan sebagian dari pasukannya akibat gugur dalam perang dan akibat ego dari Yhwach itu sendiri. Walaupun begitu, Yhwach tetap mengumpulkan pasukan entah dari pihak Manusia, Shinigami maupun dari Arrancar.

Dari pihak Soul Society tak jauh berbeda. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, Unohana Retsu, Sasakibe Choujirou, Kotetsu Kiyone dan Sentarou Kotsubaki telah gugur dalam perang tersebut.

Sedangkan Kenpachi Zaraki, Kurosuctsuchi Mayuri, Komamura Sajin,(2) Hitsugaya Toshiro, Muguruma Kensei, Otoribashi Roujuurou, Kusajishi Yachiru, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Matsumoto Rangiku dan Kurosaki Ichigo telah di anggap hilang tanpa jejak karena mayat mereka sekalipun tak pernah ditemukan.

Bukan hanya itu, para Vizard (3), grup dari Xcution dan bahkan Kurosaki Isshin Pun hilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan Urahara kesulitan untuk mencari mereka.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pikirannya. Rukia pun membalasnya hanya dengan tersenyum kecil ke arah Renji.

"Yah, aku akan pergi mengunjungi mereka. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan mereka saja sekaligus memberi mereka beberapa oleh-oleh." Rukia tetap mempertahan kan senyum palsunya dengan terpaksa, tidak ingin teman masa kecilnya itu khawatir kepadanya.

Tetapi Renji mengetahui hal itu, dia pun membalasnya dengan senyum percaya dirinya seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu."

"Eh, kenapa?" Wajah Rukia kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Renji.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lagipula aku hanya ingin menemanimu dan aku juga kangen dengan adik-adik nya Ichigo."

Mendengar hal itu membuat hati Rukia sedikit tenang, memang tidak ada yang bisa tergantikan dari seorang Abarai Renji. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat perasaannya bisa lebih baik. Itulah kenapa dia mencintainya.

Setelah mencuci peralatan makan mereka, Rukia dan Renji pergi menuju tenda Urahara untuk persiapan pergi ke Ibu Kota.

Sesampainya di sana, di dalam tenda tersebut sudah ada Urahara, Hisagi Shuuhei dan Hinamori Momo yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang diatasnya ada beberapa peralatan dari Soul Society.

"Kau terlambat Abarai, Kuchiki." Ucap Hisagi sambil tangan kirinya memegang pinggangnya.

"Sabar sajalah Hisagi, lagipula Kira juga belum ada disini." Renji hanya membalasnya dengan santai sambil ikut bergabung berdiri didekat meja tersebut bersama dengan Rukia.

Rukia mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk melihatnya sejenak, lalu bertanya kepada Urahara. "Apakah peralatan ini yang akan kita bawa untuk pergi ke Ibu Kota? Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

Urahara menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kipas putih favoritnya, sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang.

"Jawaban pertama : Benar, peralatan ini berasal dari Soul Socie-- maksudku Ibu Kota. Peralatan-peralatan ini pasti akan berguna untuk pelarian kalian saat dikejar oleh Pasukan Vandenreich. Jawaban kedua : Alangkah baiknya kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya, Kuchiki-san~"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Urahara, Rukia hanya menghela nafas sambil menaruh kembali alat yang digenggamnya ke meja. Dia tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan mantan Kapten Divisi Dua Belas itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu tirai tenda terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang Shinigami berambut pirang sambil menggendong sebuah tas selempang berwarna biru. Tas itu mirip sekali dengan tas dari Divisi Empat.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi pergi ke tenda Hanatarou-kun untuk meminjam beberapa peralatannya. Sebenarnya ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, karena lawan kita ini adalah Quincy." Setelah menjelaskan situasinya, Kira pun ikut bergabung di sisi meja bundar tersebut.

"Bagus sekali keputusanmu Kira-san~" Urahara lalu menutup kipasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.(4) Kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Baiklah semuanya sudah hadirkan? Aku sudah memasukkan peralatan yang kalian butuhkan ke dalam tas ini, ku berikan masing-masing satu untuk kalian. Aku juga sudah membuat jubah ini untuk menutupi wajah kalian dari para Quincy. Ingat! Kalian harus menyembunyikan reiatsu seminimal mungkin dan jangan buat kerusuhan. Tugas kalian hanya memperhatikan sambil mencari informasi, mengerti?"

"Dimengerti!" Para Shinigami muda itu menjawabnya dengan berbarengan dengan penuh semangat.

Mereka pun bersiap sambil menggendong tas hitam di punggung mereka dan menutupnya dengan jubah coklat agar menutupi tas tersebut sekaligus tubuh mereka agar tidak diketahui.

Setelah persiapan mereka selesai, Urahara menghunuskan pedangnya ke depan untuk membuka gerbang Senkaimon(5) menuju tempat yang sekarang disebut dengan "Ibu Kota", bersamaan dengan lima kupu-kupu dari neraka keluar dari gerbang tersebut.

"Kami berangkat Urahara-san." Rukia berpamitan kepada Urahara, mewakili dari keempat temannya.

Urahara hanya mengangguk, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya tanda perpisahan. "Hati-hati dijalan, ku doakan agar kalian selamat~"

"Terima kasih Urahara-san."

Setelah itu, mereka berlima memasuki gerbang tersebut secara bergilir. Tak lama kemudian gerbang itu tertutup dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Ekspresi Urahara kini berubah dari senang menjadi cemas, ia hanya menutup kedua matanya dari sela-sela bayangan dari topi hijau putihnya itu.

"Ku doakan agar kalian kembali dalam keadaan hidup."

 **(1) Tahukan yang mana temennya? (Gw males nyebutinnya, pikir aja sendiri :'v)**

 **(2) Anggap aja Komamura disini gak berubah jadi rubah ekor sembilan yak /eh. Jadi di cerita ini dia masih berwujud Komamura Taichou yang kita kenal :v**

 **(3) Tentu saja kecuali Kensei dan Rose. Tapi di cerita ini Shinji selamat dan kembali ke teman-teman Vizardnya.**

 **(4) Maksudnya disakuin di yukatanya atau apalah itu aku gak tahu sebutannya apa :'v**

 **(5) Anggap aja Urahara bisa ngelakuinnya--**

 **Author note's :**

 **Ini cuma iseng, jadi besar kemungkinan bakal lama updatenya atau gak di lanjutin :'v**

 **Jadi tolong Review karena saya masih nob dan mungkin ada yang mau mengutarakan pendapatnya karena ku baru nonton Bleach saat Arc Fullbring :v**

 **/Baru** **niat baca manganya--**

 **Salam anak orang--**


	2. Chapter 2 : Apa yang ada didalam sana

**Disclaimer : Bleach nya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Lord Kubo~**

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Setelah melewati Dangai dengan aman, regu Shinigami keluar dari Dangai dengan melewati gerbang yang dibuat oleh Urahara yang letaknya ada di dalam hutan di sekitar Distric Runkongai.

Regu Shinigami itu terdiri dari Rukia, Renji, Kira, Hinamori dan Hisagi. Mereka ber lima berpencar untuk memperhatikan situasi sekitar, apa ada salah satu pasukan dari Vandenreich yang sedang berjaga atau tidak.

"Wah disana ramai juga ya." Hisagi berdiri di atas pohon untuk bisa memantau ke segala arah, kemudian dia melihat ada beberapa kembang api di atas langit yang ditembakkan dari Ibu kota. Terdengar suara musik dan sorak sorai di dalam dinding itu. "Hei, sepertinya festival nya sudah di mulai!" Hisagi langsung terjun dari atas pohon untuk memberi informasi yang baru saja ia dapat kepada teman-temannya.

Mendengar pemberitahuan dari Hisagi, Rukia dan Renji menghampiri Hisagi untuk mendengar lebih rinci informasi yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Apa kita terlambat?" Renji bertanya kepada Hisagi dengan wajahnya yang sedikit menegang.

Hisagi memegang dagunya untuk menebak-menebak apa yang sedang terjadi disana. "Hm, sepertinya festivalnya baru saja dimulai dan mungkin saja acara utamanya adalah memamerkan Ksatria baru Yhwach di festival itu. Kita masih sempat melihatnya, kalau kita segera kesana."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita melewati gerbang masuk tanpa di ketahui oleh Vandenreich itu?"

Sebelum Hisagi menjawab pertanyaan Renji, tiba-tiba Hinamori dan Kira muncul di sisi mereka bertiga dengan menggunakan Shunponya.

Hinamori maju terlebih dahulu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari tas hitamnya. "Semuanya, aku menemukan sebuah peta denah festival itu!"

"Wah benarkah?!"

Hinamori lalu membuka kertas itu, menampilkan keseluruhan denah festival sekaligus fungsi-fungsi bangunan yang ada di festival itu.

"Wah kau hebat Hinamori! Kau mendapatkan peta ini darimana?" Rukia terkagum-kagum dengan teman Shinigaminya itu.

Kira yang juga ikut dengan Hinamori, menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Kami mendapatkannya dari salah satu penjaga yang sedang menjaga gerbang masuk."

"Penjaga? Maksudmu Vandereich?!"

"Ya, kami sudah membuka gerbangnya. Ayo, kalau tidak cepat-cepat para Vandenreich itu akan segera menemukan kita!"

Akibat aksi dari Kira dan Hinamori, membuat ketiga Shinigami itu kaget dan langsung menggunakan Shunpo mereka untuk masuk ke dalam Ibu Kota melewati gerbang yang tadinya di jaga oleh Vandenreich. Tetapi berkat Kira dan Hinamori, mereka semua jadi bisa masuk ke dalam Ibu Kota dengan selamat.

Sambil menggunakan Shunpo mereka, Hinamori memegang peta itu erat-erat untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Hm, semuanya ke kiri! Disana akan ada bangunan kecil yang digunakan untuk penyimpanan barang, tidak akan ada Vandenreich yang berjaga disana."

Keempat Shinigami itu mengangguk dan pergi ke arah yang dikatakan oleh Hinamori. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dengan selamat dan duduk dilantai untuk beristirahat bersama.

Renji membuka hoodie nya untuk meminum minuman yang ada di tas hitamnya, Urahara memang tahu apa dibutuhkannya. "Wah, ternyata peta itu memang beberguna ya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nah semuanya, aku akan memberitahu rencana ku kepada kalian." Hinamori mengajak keempat temannya untuk mendengar rencananya dalam rangka mencari informasi. Diapun membuka petanya untuk bisa dilihat oleh mereka berlima.

"Aku akan membaginya menjadi dua regu. Regu pertama : aku dan Kira-kun akan pergi menuju pameran ini, kami berdua akan melihat apa saja yang sedang dipamerkan di sana. Dan regu kedua terdiri dari : Hisagi-san, Kuchiki-san dan Abarai-san yang akan pergi ke alun-alun pusat festival, yaitu tempat Ksatria itu akan di perkenalkan kepada semua orang. Nah jadi apa ada yang keberatan?"

Keempat temannya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, pertanda bahwa mereka setuju dengan rencana Hinamori. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke tempat yang mereka tuju, tetapi tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang bukan milik mereka berlima.

"Tunggu, bagaimana denganku?"

Tiba-tiba resleting tas hitam Rukia terbuka, memperlihatkan seekor singa yang keluar dari tas tersebut.

"K-- Kon?!"

"Ah, Nee-san!~ Aku kangen sama-- Ugh!"

Sebelum Kon menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhnya sudah di injak-injak oleh Rukia tanpa belas kasih. "Kon, kenapa kau ada disini?! Mengagetkan kami saja!"

Kon mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya dengan tubuhnya yang sudah kotor akibat di injak oleh gadis pendek itu. "Aku hanya disuruh oleh Urahara-san untuk masuk ke tas itu, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Rukia hanya mengepalkan tangan kanannya untuk menahan emosi. "Urahara sialan itu, jadi ini yang dibilang nya soal 'benda' yang akan berguna?!"

"Sudah, sudah, tenanglah Kuchiki-san." Hinamori menenangkan mereka berdua agar tidak menimbukan keributan lebih besar lagi. "Bagaimana kalau Kon-san ikut saja dengan Kuchiki-san?"

"Eh, tentu saja aku mau. Aku akan ikut kemanapun Nee-san pergi-- Ugh." Sebelum Kon bisa memeluk Rukia, tetapi dirinya sudah diinjak lagi olehnya.

Melihat tingkah mereka berdua, Kira pun mulai angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu, kami berangkat duluan ya. Ayo Hinamori-kun."

"Ah, tunggu Kira-kun!"

Sebelum mereka bisa protes, tetapi Kira dan Hinamori sudah terlanjur pergi dengan menggunakan Shunponya.

"Kalau begitu kita juga harus segera pergi." Hisagi sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dan menggunakan lagi hoodie jubahnya untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Baik!"

Sudah diputuskan kalau Kon akan kembali masuk ke dalam tasnya Rukia dan mereka berempat pun berangkat menuju tempat yang dituju.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Ketiga Shinigami itu sampai di alun-alun dan mencoba berbaur dengan para Quincy secara diam-diam yang sudah berkumpul untuk melihat sang Ksatria yang sedang menjadi pusat pembicaraan.

Tak lama kemudian, datang iring-iringan pasukan Vandenreich yang di tengahnya ada kereta kuda seperti kursi takhta yang diduduki oleh Yhwach dengan jubah putihnya dan mengenakan pakaian bangsawan. Kuda yang menariknya merupakan kuda Hollow yang mereka buru dari Hueco Mundo, seperti memamerkan kekuasaan mereka kepada semua orang.

Terdengar teriakan para Quincy saat melihat Rajanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada mereka, tetapi tidak dengan Rukia, Renji dan Hisagi yang hanya diam saja di tengah-tengah keruman itu. Hanya mereka bertiga saja yang merasa tidak senang dengan festival ini.

Lalu dibelakang kereta kuda itu ada sebuah kurungan yang ditutup oleh kain putih yang di tarik oleh pasukan Vandereich menuju podium di tengah alun-alun.

Setelah kurungan itu ditaruh disana, Yhwach turun dari takhtanya dan membuka tirai putih itu sehingga memperlihatkan isinya kepada semua orang.

Saat tirainya sudah dibuka, para Quincy yang menontonnya bersorak menggila melihat apa yang didalamnya. Disana, didalam kurungan itu, ada orang yang sedang terduduk sambil mengenakan armor dari Kerajaan Roma yang diyakini adalah sang Ksatria.

Yhwach pun membuka kurungan itu dan menarik Ksatria itu keluar dengan menggunakan rantai yang tergantung di lehernya dengan paksa. Bukannya protes, para Quincy yang menontonnya malah terkagum-kagum dengan Ksatria yang nampak gagah itu.

Melihat aksi Yhwach, Rukia membelalak kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _"Apa-apaan ini? Dia diperlakukan seperti seekor hewan! Apa ini yang mereka sebut Ksatria? Dia lebih terlihat seperti budak!"_ Walaupun Ksatria itu diperlukan seperti itu, tetapi tidak ada yang satupun yang protes, mereka semua seperti menikmati dengan acara ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian malah senang melihat acara seperti ini, hah?!" Renji berteriak di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Kini pandangan semua orang terpusat kepada Shinigami berambut merah itu, termasuk dengan Yhwach.

"Me-- Mereka Shinigami!"

Seluruh orang yang tadinya sedang menonton, langsung lari kalang kabut untuk mencari perlindungan dari para Vandenreich. Mereka semua sudah tahu seperti apa kekuatan para Shinigami, walaupu mereka kalah dalam The Thousand Blood War, tetapi tetap saja kekuatan mereka tidak bisa di remehkan begitu saja.

"Bego! Gara-gara ulahmu, kita jadi ketahuan!" Rukia memukul belakang kepala Renji dengan keras, karena kesal akibat perbuatan teman masa kecilnya itu

"Maaf Rukia, aku hanya tidak tahan dengan kelakuan orang itu!"

Kini seluruh pasukan Vandereich sudah mengepung mereka bertiga, sambil menghunuskan panah birunya siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

"Mau tidak mau, kita harus bertarung." Hisagi sudah menghunuskan Zanpakutou nya terlebih dahulu, di ikuti oleh Rukia dan Renji dari belakangnya.

Melihat keributan ini hanya membuat Yhawch sedikit tertawa, diapun duduk di kursi takhtanya diatas podium yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk dirinya.

Yhwach pun mengangkat tangan kananya, menyuruh agar pasukan Vandenreich nya mundur dari tempat alun-alun. "Kalian mundurlah." Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, seluruh pasukan Vandenreich mengangguk, lalu pergi dari alun-alun itu dengan menggunakan Hirenkyaku.

Rukia, Renji dan Hisagi yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam, sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yhwach.

"Mari kita tes Ksatria baruku." Lalu Yhwach melepas kalung rantai yang tergantung di leher Kastria itu, kini Kstaria itu sudah bebas dari rantai yang selalu mengekangnya. "Habisi mereka, tapi jangan dibunuh. Beri mereka rasa takut akan kekuatanmu."

Ksatria itu tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan hanya mengangguk dan melaksanakan tugas yang sudah diberikan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Ksatria itu sudah berdiri begitu saja di belakang Hisagi, lalu menyerang belakang lehernya sehinggan membuat Hisagi pingsan seketika.

"Hisagi-san!"

Sebelum Ksatria itu menyerang Rukia dan Renji, Rukia sudah melafalkan Kido nya untuk menyerang Ksatria itu.

"Hadou #33 : Sokatsui!"

Tiba-tiba petir muncul di telapak tangan Rukia, menyambar Ksatria itu dengan serangan Kido.

Tapi hal itu tidak mempan, Ksatria itu masih bisa bergerak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia pun meninju perut Rukia, sehingga membuatnya terpental ke belakang hingga menabrak salah satu bangunan sampai runtuh.

"Rukia! Sialan kau!" Renji yang akan membalas perbuatan Ksatria itu karena sudah menyakiti kedua temannya, tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dengan menggunakan Shunpo. "Meraunglah : Zabimaru!"

Zanpakutou Renji berubah menjadi bentuk Shikainya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang Ksatria itu dari belakang. Tetapi sayangnya Ksatria itu dengan mudah menangkap Zanpakutou Renji hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan saja.

"Mustahil!"

Sebelum Ksatria itu ingin meninju Renji tepat di wajahnya, serangan es tiba-tiba datang di belakang mereka.

"Sode no Shirayuki. Tsugi no Maeru, Hakuren!"

Karena serangan ini, memaksa Ksatria itu melepaskan genggamannya untuk menangkis serangan es dari Sode no Shirayuki milik Rukia.

Renji memanfaatkan hal ini lalu segera menolong Rukia yang masih kesulitan untuk berdiri akibat puing-puing bangunan

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan pikirkan soal aku, cepat kita kabur dari sini!"

"Eh? Ba-- Baiklah"

Renji lalu menyarungkan pedangnya lagi di pinggangnya, sambil menggotong Hisagi yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di bahunya.

Rukia dengan susah payah, melempar puing-puing bangunan yang menimpa tubuhnya dan menyusul Renji untuk kabur bersama

Ksatria itu berniat ingin mengejar para Shinigami yang sedang kabur, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ada yang memegang bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengejarnya, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Yhwach memberi senyuman kepada Ksatria itu yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan.

Kemudian Yhwach mengalungkan kembali rantai tadi di leher Ksatria itu, sambil melihat ketiga Shinigami yang sudah menghilang di telan oleh kerumunan.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu Kira dan Hinamori melihat-melihat sebuah pameran yang memamerkan soal barang-barang peninggalan Shinigami yang gugur dalam The Thousand Blood War.

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuat hati kedua Shinigami muda itu tidak enak, karena peninggalan-peninggalan itu adalah milik teman-teman dan senior mereka terdahulu. Seharusnya benda-benda itu di miliki dan di simpan oleh mereka para Shinigami.

Tapi apa daya mereka yang kalah dalam perang tidak bisa mengajukan gugatan tersebut.

Perjalanan mereka terhenti ketika sampai di sebuah pameran Zanpakutou Shinigami-- lebih tepatnya adalah pajangan Zanpakutou milik Aizen Sousuke, sang pengkhianat dari Soul Society.

Walaupun Aizen adalah seorang pengkhiatan, tetapi Hinamori tetap menghormati orang itu di dalam hatinya. Karena kini kedua Kaptennya sudah meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri entah kemana, membuat hatinya sedih sampai matanya berlinang kan air mata.

Kira yang menyadari hal ini, mencoba untuk menghibur teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. "Jangan khawatir Hinamori-kun, kalau Zanpakutou Aizen-san ada disini itu berarti beliau masih hidup di suatu tempat." Kira mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Hinamori walaupun secara terpaksa.

Hinamori hanya tersenyum, sambil menyeka air matanya. Dia bersyukur memiliki teman yang mengerti akan dirinya, karena Kira juga sudah kehilangan kedua Kaptennya. "Kau benar. Ayo Kira-kun, kita mencari informasi lebih dalam lagi."

Walaupun Hinamori sudah mengajak Kira untuk segera berangkat, namun Shinigami berambut pirang itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun di tempat dia berdiri.

"Ada apa Kira-kun?" Karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Hinamori memutuskan untuk kembali lagi dan melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Kira.

"Li-- Lihatlah ini. " Kira menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah benda yang tersimpan di samping Zanpakutou Aizen. Hanya melihatnya saja membuat Kira kaget sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ya ampun." Melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Kira, gadis itu hanya menatap tak percaya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Zanpakutou ini kan--" Sebelum Kira menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba kupu-kupu dari neraka berterbangan di sekitar mereka dan hinggap di jari Hinamori.

 _"Semuanya mundur, kita ketahuan. Kita akan bertemu di hutan Rukongai."_

Suara Rukia yang sedang panik, keluar dari kupu-kupu hitam itu memberitahukan situasi yang sangat genting. Kira dan Hinamori saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari pameran dengan cepat menggunakan Shunpo agar tidak di ketahui oleh para Vandenreich yang sedang berjaga.

Pergi menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Sementara itu di sebuah istana, Yhwach sedang berjalan di lorong-lorong sambil bertanya kepada salah satu penjaga yang ada di sana. "Dimana Ishida?"

Karena tiba-tiba ditanya oleh Rajanya, penjaga itu menjawabnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "I-- Itu, Ishida-sama sedang berada tempat festival untuk mengurus kejadian tiba-tiba munculnya para Shinigami tuan!"

"Begitu." Mendengar laporan dari salah satu penjanganya di istana, Yhwach pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah ruagan "Jika dia sudah kembali, suruh dia untuk segera menghadapku."

"Ba-- Baik tuan!"

Tak lama kemudian, Yhwach sampai di sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang sangat besar. Sebelum Yhwach bisa membuka pintu itu, tiba-tiba salah satu penjaga menghampiri nya sambil berlutut di sisinya.

"Lapor tuan, Ksatria anda sedang mengamuk saat mau dipindahkan kedalam penjara. Karenanya, beberapa pasukan kita terluka parah."

Mendengar hal ini, hanya membuat Yhwach menghela nafas. "Ya ampun, padahal aku ingin segera beristirahat di kursi takhta ku." Walaupun Yhwach nampak kecewa, tetapi dia langsung berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi dilaporkan oleh salah satu penjaganya.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Darah berceceran dimana-mana, beberapa Vandenreich tergeletak di atas lantai tak sadarkan diri. Armour Ksatria itu sudah berlumuran darah entah milik siapa.

Tiba-tiba Yhwach muncul tak jauh dari sana, sambil berjalan menuju Ksatrianya.

"Kalian semua pergi." Hanya dengan kata-kata itu saja, beberapa Vandereich yang tersisa mencoba menggotong salah satu temannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke ruang kesehatan. Kini yang tersisa di lorong itu hanya Yhawch dan Ksatria ber-armour berwarna perak dengan beberapa darah yang terhias disana.

Ksatria itu menyerang Yhwach dengan cara membabi buta yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Yhwach hanya dengan satu tangan saja.

"Jadi, kau ingin menentang ku?"

Sebelum Ksatria itu ingin menyerang Yhwach lagi dengan tangan kosong, tiba-tiba Yhwach sudah ada di belakang Ksatria itu dan melepaskan armour yang ada di sela-sela lehernya dengan paksa. Lalu Yhwach menempatkan jari telunjuknya di leher Ksatria itu sehingga membuatnya tiba-tiba terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Salah satu Vandenreich menghampiri Yhwach, sambil menggotong Ksatria yang sedang tak sadarkan diri kedalam sebuah penjara.

Yhwach hanya menyeringai saat melihat Ksatria itu dibawa, sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, anakku yang terlahir dari kegelapan."

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

 **Author note's :**

 **Ini cuma iseng, jadi besar kemungkinan bakal lama updatenya atau gak di lanjutin :'v**

 **Jadi tolong Review karena saya masih nob dan mungkin ada yang mau mengutarakan pendapatnya. Hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa stress saya :'v**

 **Btw makasih yang udah Review, cukup membantu sekali :'v**

 **Salam, anak orang--**


End file.
